


Moving In

by IJustCantRelyOnYou



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NOT part of my series, also gender neutral reader, but yeah, i mean i guess?????, just a one off, pls bear with me, there is a series coming, ugh there will be more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJustCantRelyOnYou/pseuds/IJustCantRelyOnYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader moves in with Brad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving In

You grabbed the last box off of the floor and walked through the door to your apartment - well technically your ex-apartment now. You handed the key to the apartment manager, Francis, said goodbye to your neighbours and went to put the last box in your car. Today was the day you’d been dreaming of for so long - you and Brad were finally moving in together. He’d posed the idea of you guys living together whilst he was on tour, and now the tour was over, there wasn't any sense in waiting any longer. 

Placing the last box into your car, you slammed shut the boot and got into your seat. Pulling out your phone you clicked on your boyfriend’s number and began to type out a message.

On way to yours now - will be 30 mins tops. Love you, xxxx

You hit send and started up the engine, pulling out of the car park of the apartment complex that you’d called home for oh-so-long. The route to Brad’s was a familiar one - after all, you’d visited as often as you could when he was home, trying to make up for the time spent away when he was touring with Colin. 

The roads were clear thankfully and you only got stuck at one out of five traffic stops (luck was mostly on your side, you thought). Pulling up alongside Brad’s house you placed your phone into your bag and got out of your car. You debated as to whether or not you should start unpacking but settled for just taking your bag with you - there was plenty of time to unpack. 

You walked up the driveway and stopped outside the door. Should I knock? you thought to yourself. It seemed silly to knock, you thought, as you were technically now living here - yet you didn’t have a key, and it seemed rude to just burst into Brad’s house like that. You stood there pondering over what to do when suddenly the door swung open, pulling you from your thoughts. 

“What are you doing standing out here in the cold?” Brad questioned, looking at you with a smirk. “It is your house too, ya know?” He chuckled, motioning for you to come outside. 

You offered him a smile in return, relishing in the thought of this being your’s and Brad’s house, together. You placed your bag on the coat hooks behind the door and turned to embrace him. He gladly welcomed your arms around him and hugged you back, both of you relaxing in the others’ embrace. Too soon he pulled away, although grabbing your hand in the process.

“Suppose we better unpack your things?” He suggested, motioning to your car.

“Yes, we probably should,” you agreed, pulling him outside towards the car and into the cold. 

You reached the car and opened the boot up, proceeding to hand him a couple of boxes, grabbing a few for yourself as well. Within a few trips to the car all of your things were now in the house. You took one final walk back to your car and closed the boot, double checking that you had locked it, then proceeded to head on back through the front door, locking it behind you. 

You were in the process of hanging up your coat when you felt two cold arms wrap around your middle, causing you to shiver at first, relaxing into them after the initial coldness faded. 

“So, what’s the plan for the rest of the evening?” You asked, turning around in his arms to snuggle into his chest.

“Mmmm,” he sighed, “Well I thought hot chocolate and movies, what do you think?”

“Perfect,” you replied, placing your arms around his neck and reaching up to kiss him.


End file.
